Arkeyans
, an example of Arkeyans.]] The Arkeyans were an ancient race of giant robot beings whose technological remnants can be seen all throughout the Magic World. Arkeyans have the tendency to forget things that are underneath them, which makes them lose crucial items such as the map to the Lost City of Arkus and the underground vault where the map is kept in. ".''" :—About the Arkeyans. Description Anatomy Characteristics and Culture Gallery Notable Arkeyans Some Arkeyans were left behind by their civilization as defenses for their abandoned Armory and Vault, but they are enemies to the Avenge Landers who seek out the final Magic components to the Core of Light. Other Arkeyans were created to serve inhabitants and defend areas of their species' interest throughout the world. Supporting Heroes * Chop Chop * Drill Sergeant * Krypt King Allies Anti-Heroes Villains * Arkeyan King * Evil Knight Minion * Arkeyan Conquertron Enemies * Arkeyan Defenders * Defense Drones * Arkeyan Ultrons * Arkeyan Blasters * Control Towers * Arkeyan Hammahs * Arkeyan Jousters * Arkeyan Bombers * Arkeyan Shield Juggernauts * Arkeyan Cracklers * Arkeyan Duelists * Arkeyan Snipers * Arkeyan War Machines * Arkeyan Barrelbots * Arkeyan Knuckledusters * Arkeyan Rip-Rotors * Arkeyan Slamshocks Other featured characters * Weapon Master * Freebots Gallery Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Other featured characters History Many eons ago, the Arkeyans had protected the world from Apocalypse and The Darkness. The true origins of the Arkeyans are lost in the mists of time (which everyone admits was a bit careless). All that was known was that they began experimenting with magic and technology to create incredible new machinery... but, as so often happens, they went too far. The Arkeyans found themselves advancing much faster than the other races of the planet. They were the first to discover the Tech element, and later, were the first to discover a way to merge Magic and Tech together. This discovery made them ridiculously powerful. Soon, their quest for knowledge turned into a quest for power. The good Arkeyans stood against their power-hungry brethern and said that instead they should focus on music, the arts, and popular sport at the time, Roboto-Ball. The problem was that most of them also played Roboto-Ball said since roboto-balls themselves had the tendency to explode, most peaceful Arkeyans eventually disappeared. The war-driven Arkeyans soon outnumbered the peaceful ones, and the Arkeyan conquest of the planet began. Led by the Arkeyan King, who wielded an iron fist known as the 'Iron Fist of Arkus', the Arkeyan Empire spread like wildfire. During their rule, the Arkeyans uncovered the secrets of the Eternal Magic Source and guarded it to prevent future generations from discovering their secrets. The original Avenge Landers, the Giants, banded together with the Woolzeerbeast Titans to free the world from the Arkeyan's tyrannical reign and defeat the Arkeyan King. In an epic battle, they managed to lock an elite battalion of Arkeyan robots inside a vault. With the Arkeyan forces weakened, the Giants and Woolzeerbeast Titans went after the King and removed the Iron Fist from his defeated hand, destroying him and deactivating countless Arkeyan robots spread across the world. But the Giants' act of bravery carried a heavy price, and they were swept away, where they have been frozen and buried for 10,000 years. Synopsis See also * Arkeyan Crossbow References External links * Arkeyans ''Skylanders Wiki * Arkeyans Spyro Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Arkeyans